


Dogma's Date

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hardcase is a shit-starter, blind date?, dancing wookiees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Anon writing prompt from tumblr: "You did what?!"





	Dogma's Date

Jesse could barely hear himself over the roar of laughter in the room.  **“You did what?!”**

“I accidentally set Dogma up on a date. With a Wookiee.” Tears were streaming down Hardcase’s face.

“I didn’t mean to…it just happened.”

“How…?” This was a new one. Of all the trouble Hardcase got into, this might be a winner for most unusual.

Hardcase settled onto his bunk and waited for the laughter to quiet. Everyone wanted to hear this one.

“Right. So, I was at the bar, minding my own business–”

“Hardcase, you never mind your own business.” 

“Who’s telling the story here, Jesse? Right. So…I was at the bar, and suddenly I feel a mop of fur cover my head. I turn in my seat, and there’s the big…and I mean big…Wookiee standing right there. She—quit your shit Jesse—she’s just like rubbing her furry hand on my head and laughing. Or growling. Not sure. Anyways, me being the gentleman that I am, I ask if she wants a drink. Well, she gets her drink and she just keeps…pawing at my head and making these really low grumbling noises. Weird, but it feels kind of good so I don’t say anything—”

“Hells, how much did you have to drink?”

“I swear, Jesse…just let me finish the damn story.” With a cough, Hardcase continued. “So, I finish my drink, and she finishes hers…and then she just wrapped her arms around me and was, like, stroking my face as she purred. It was the weirdest thing ever. Not unpleasant, but I knew I had to find a way to get away. But how? Then I saw Dogma…sitting all by his lonesome at a table by the dance floor. So, I look up and said, ‘Baby, you know my brother over there is all alone, and he was looking forward to dancing with a pretty lady tonight.’ Don’t know what she said, but she seemed keen on the idea of dancing with him. So, I walked over there with her, and introduced her to Dogma. No, Jesse…I literally said ‘This is my brother, Dogma,’ and that’s it.  _Kriffing hells with the interruptions_. Right. Well, let me tell you, boys, she picked him right up out of his chair and carried him out onto that dance floor. She had him wrapped up so tight there was no way he was leaving any time soon. It was glorious. The look on his face…”

Hardcase pulled out a holorecorder and played back a clip of the pair dancing. To be more accurate, it was a clip of the Wookiee holding Dogma about a foot off the ground and twirling around the floor with him in her arms, his head pressed fully against her chest. The barracks room erupted once again in laughter. Jesse was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, with tears streaming down his face.

***

It was lights out, and most of the guys had fallen asleep by the time Dogma got back to the barracks. Hardcase poked his head out of his bunk as Dogma walked by.

“How was your date, vod?”  

“Kriffing hells, I hate you. She didn’t let me go the entire night.”

The rest of the barracks were startled awake by sound of Hardcase’s laughter and Dogma’s string of curses.  


End file.
